Beautiful
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: Tsuna meets countless others by saying they're beautiful all in different ways. Though, some need convincing before they start to believe him. {THERE ARE TWO EPILOGUES.}
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsunayoshi has always felt the need to compliment the people that are beautiful in his opinion. He's just... never had the confidence enough to actually do it.

Maybe, the new tutor his mother called earlier can give him the strength needed to tell those that deserve more appreciation that they truly are indeed, beautiful.

.

.

.

* * *

So, I _might've_ started a short story that I'm planning to be about eleven chapters long, and it should have far less words than my other stories. Hopefully y'all enjoy the ride!


	2. I - The Carnivore

Hibari Kyoya. Resident Carnivore and protector of Namimori. Catchphrase: "I'll bite to to death." Also: terrifying beautiful.

.

.

.

Tsuna finally managed to choke out his thoughts about the Carnivore after the fight with Mochida-Senpai.

He responded with a "Hnn," and left it at that. Little did Tsunayoshi know how much brighter the Carnivore felt after that statement.

Mrs. Hibari had a calmly raised eyebrow when Kyoya came home with a stoic face but less Killing Intent than usual. She was mildly curious to find out whoever made her son's mood the happiest in years. For a Hibari to be interested in a Herbivore, was never good news. Great thing Mrs. Hibari was lazy.


	3. II - The Bomber

Gokudera Hayato. Firey, hot-headed, lonely, and unmistakably beautiful.

.

.

.

The Bomber was astounded at the display before him.

The weak, useless civilian calling the obviously stronger one beautiful was... weird.

What was even weirder, was when that same civilian called Hayato beautiful right after he tried to kill him.

It was... flattering?

The Bomber didn't agree with him, but Juudaime knew best... Right?


	4. III - The Sportsman

Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseball player, popular, hiding under a mask. It's a wonder none have truly told him how beautiful he is yet.

.

.

.

Takeshi was having a bad day. Maybe it was a bad week? Scratch that, a bad life.

His mom was dead, he was useless on a day-to-day basis, and even the so-called Dame-Tsuna was doing better than him. Not to mention the fact that his batting average has gone down, so obviously wouldn't the world be a better place if he were just gone?

A certain person changed that way of thinking, after saving his previously-worthless life. Now he didn't have to hide beneath a false sense of security and could be himself. That very same person, the one who was helping him recover, also called him beautiful.

If it was coming from a fangirl, he would have brushed it aside, but the person who saved him? Takeshi treasured the word, and would do so for the rest of his life.


	5. IV - The Boxer

Sasagawa Ryohei. Boxer, EXTREMELY EXTREME, kind of alone. Never staying from the straight and narrow, and being beautiful all along.

.

.

.

Nii-san, his crush's brother was really... EXTREME for one thing. Yet, behind the eyes, he was seemingly lonely.

Similar to Tsuna, in more ways than one.

That's why, he expressed interest in being friends with Ryohei. Not just for Kyoko-chan, but her brother too. Maybe that's how they had created such a strong bond together.

You could say it was their surprising similarities that prompted Tsuna to truly tell him how amazingly beautiful Ryohei was. That might've been the thing to save his life.

Their dynamics were skillful, and future team attacks side by side proved that they could definitely be a duo to look out for.

An unstoppable force they would be, with a storm, lightning, rain, cloud, mist, and a hitman to back them up.


	6. V - The Young

Lambo Bovino. Child, crybaby, mildly annoying five year old, and all around beautiful human being. Don't question (though it's perfectly understandable if you do,) just accept.

.

.

.

The day Lambo would admit Tsuna-nii was an important person to anyone other than himself, would be the day far into the future. Very far. Maybe in 20 years.

Regardless, his familial affection began when he was actually cared for and treated his age, not as a hitman like the Bovino did.

In the future, Tsuna-nii gave him hugs and mumbled something about "skipping out on paperwork." Lambo didn't know what that meant, but his hugs always made him feel SUUUPER accepted!

It was just... Lambo knew he wasn't the best at returning affection, politely...

His way was giving grenades and whining for attention, but it was the only way he learned how.

When Tsuna-nii knew that, his hugs became a lot more willing. In the future, anyway.

For now, his brother still screeched at the weirdest things to him.

But... being called beautiful (whatever that meant,) felt really nice, whether Lambo knows the meaning or not.

At least, now he knows that someone truly cares.


	7. VI - The Star

Fuuta De La Stella. Previously on the run, nicknamed "Ranking Fuuta," and all around sweet kid. A kind soul and beautiful heart, he has indeed.

.

.

.

Fuuta, having been reminiscing about the earlier times that year for him, thought of the moment Tsuna-nii told him he was beautiful.

Ergo, the best moment of his admittedly short (so far) life.

It had been a regular day where Maman let him, Lambo-kun, and Ipin-chan go to the park and play.

Tsuna-nii was also there with his Family and Kyoko-nee with Haru-nee. They did a little thing related to a Vongola tradition, and then Fuuta contacted the Ranking Planet.

Unfortunately, it had started raining, so he was unable to ask for new rankings and fainted. In his state of unconsciousness, Fuuta could just barely hear Tsuna-nii scolding him to check the weather predictions before attempting contact.

Then softly, he said how beautiful he thought he was. Well, it was probably softer, but to Fuuta?

It was the loudest thing he ever heard.


	8. VII - The Pineapple

Rokudo Mukuro. Murderer, has a pineapple for a head, freaky deaky dude, yet somehow beautiful.

.

.

.

They were fighting. Fuuta was out, the child also having been fighting for control, but the Young Vongola helped clear his head.

Mukuro smirked. It was easy to see who would win. At least, it had been, before the Arcobaleno's lizard spat out gloves and a bullet.

When he was defeated, Sawada Tsunayoshi said calmly and carefully how beautiful he was.

...Mukuro still isn't certain that it wasn't a ploy to win or a distraction, even if the nonexistent pink on his face appeared afterwards. But his elation was cut short when the Vindice arrived to finally take him away.

The Young Vongola Guardians watched on, horrified at the apparent turn of events that were in Mukuro's near future.

The Arcobaleno tipped his hat forward, shielding his face from the world.

Oh, what a day it had been.


	9. VIII - The Rescuer

Chrome Dokuro, or Nagi. Such a person should never have had to go through her pain and sufferage. Though, her determination to make it through is utterly beautiful.

.

.

.

Chrome...

She liked it. It felt...right. Like a puzzle piece finally slotted into its proper place.

Maybe it also had to do with the fact that her Savior named her that. Mukuro-sama...

She had been hit... for saving a defenseless animal. A cat, she remembered.

Scooping it up, she thrust it out of the way and then-

Pain.

Chrome had then been given up on, any hope of her survival non-existent.

Her family didn't care. To them, she was always just a waste of human life, using up their precious oxygen selfishly.

Maybe that's why she took his hand. Her savior, Mukuro-sama.

Then she had once again been accepted as she was by Boss. Being told she was beautiful... She had blushed heavily, and thanked him with a curtsy.

But, she thought cynically, He really shouldn't be telling lies like that though. It's possible she might start to believe him if he says it enough...


	10. IX - The Hitman

Reborn. His tutor, family friend, and loyal guard for the Tenth-Generation Vongola Mafia. A person as amazing as him should never have been saddled with a curse like that. The #1 Hitman in the world, with determination mixed with devastation, had to be one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

.

.

.

Reborn was floundering internally. The Dame Sky that was under his tutelage practically glowed every time one of his Guardians accepted his infamous compliment.

"Beautiful." he would say, as a new friend came along. Their dialogue would change, but it was always that word.

Then why was he training him more ruthlessly?

It definitely wasn't the Hitman being petty... Right?

No.

Of course not.

But why had his Flames reacted with an unknown feeling to Ryohei being accepted when he was the one to set it up?

Ah.

It was bitterness.

The fact of being the best at what he did doomed him to this fate, of having the body of a baby, the humiliation with him forever... All because of sudden yet inevitable betrayal by _Her_.

Yet... the tenderness in his student's gaze directed at each new Guardian was so kind, so caring, that he could almost laugh at the unfairness of it all.

And then it was towards _Him._

Reborn felt the overwhelming _acceptance_ , taking in all his faults and failures while overpowering them with his good deeds too.

Finally, he was truly embraced by a Sky, truly cared for, by someone with no ulterior motives. And it felt _amazing._


	11. X - The Sky

Sawada Tsunayoshi. The child that touched and healed many hearts. Those held dear to him often wished he knew just how much he meant to them, and how he singlehandedly saved so many broken people from despair. The gentleness held within him that was still so pure, so innocent, that the Guardian's knew it absolutely had to be preserved, at any cost. Even if it was their own, that perished.

.

.

.

 _"H-Hibari Senpai, a-ano, you're r-really beautiful! I s-see you as a good, i-if violent, role model to people like me! S-So... Thank you for protecting Namimori and the people w-within!"_

 _"Gokudera-Kun, while you can admittedly be a bit much at times, a-and sometimes even scary, I-I know you're an amazingly beautiful human being. You've suffered so much, but can still stand tall. Y-You're...really cool!"_

 _"Yamamoto-San, I... I know what it's like, feeling like the world would be better off without you. B-But, that's not true! You're a beautiful person, being able to soothe anyone in your presence just with your infectious laughter! So please... don't throw your life away before it gets to the best part. Then everything else just gets better."_

 _"Nii-San, please stop. Be yourself, and if people don't like you for who you are, then they clearly don't realize how beautiful you are. But um, I have a question... C-Could we be friends? You're so kind and awesome, it makes me really inspired by you!"_

 _"Calm down Lambo, and we'll go get some grape candy! It's your special day, after all. We could go to the park, too! Ne, wanna know something? You're beautiful. Even despite being a brat the majority of the time (you know it's true,) you're still so pure and beautiful."_

 _"Fuuta, you know you have to start checking the weather before trying to rank people! It's always the most beautiful people that hurt themselves the most... A-Anyways, you really need to be more careful!"_

 _"Rokudo Mukuro. Whether you decide to believe me or not, you're really beautiful. If we weren't enemies, perhaps we could've been... friends? I really wish I could have avoided fighting you..."_

 _"Chrome? Hey... Thank you. I-I know it's a bit sudden that you're here, but really, thank you. Also... Never forget that... that you are beautiful. Please... stay safe, alright? You're now one of my precious people..."_

 _"Reborn... Did you know that you're extremely beautiful? Cause you are... And, thanks. For still being by my side for so long. I'm almost surprised you were able to deal with my 14 year old self. I know that your still a Hitman and all, but... could you permanently join the Vongola? Or rather, my Famiglia?"_

 **As that one word was vocalized, the sentiment had been sincere, though some may have not really believed it at the time. Yet that word was easily the most powerful, and the one way to understand how precious they all were if even they did not realize it themselves.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Do y'all want a fluffy happy ending, or a melancholic/happy that ends in death? If you want the fluffy happy ending, I'm gonna need a couple ideas before I can start it, as I already have a rough draft of the sad/happy one. This is important for the Epilogue. Also, thank you so much for deciding to read this little plot bunny story of mine! I hope you enjoyed the ride!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	12. Epilogue - The Day We Lost You

They held onto the side of his bed. Reborn, to his right, holding his fedora down as Leon curled up next to Tsuna. The curse had been undone, and he had been back to his original form many years ago.

"Don't look so down everyone. When I'm gone, you guys won't have to stay cooped up in here with me! So please, will you smile? At least for me?"

Their grins were forced, hollow, but he took them in stride.

"Your attempts at humor are terrible, Juudaime." Tsuna chuckled weakly.

"Tsuna-nii, can I rank you?" One of the younger adults in the room asked.

"Sure, Fuuta. Go on ahead."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ranks first in kindest Mafia member, first in compliments, first in loyalty, and... first in the purest Sky..." He wheezed a laugh. "That's a lot of firsts-" He had a coughing fit. Reborn internally grimaced at his state.

Lambo looked away, unable to keep in the tears. Tsuna's smile dimmed at the sight, glancing at the rest of his guardian's faces, quickly realizing how hard they must be taking it.

"Listen," He spoke, the room going silent, the only thing heard being Lambo's sniffles. "I know, that this may be hard. I know that, for some, it may drive you over the edge. But please, remember this. Climb back up if you fall, keep moving forward, even in the midst of pain and sorrow. Then, you will be at peace. Yes, it's going to take awhile to deal with, but as long as you think back to this moment, and if you truly allow my words to reach you, everything will be alright."

As Sawada Tsunayoshi fell into a deep sleep, his loyal Guardians sobbed, wracked with grief, knowing that was the last time they would hear him alive.

The next morning, their light to guide them from their own darkness, was snuffed out. As they held the extremely private funeral, each one was recalling the times they met and befriended him, while also recollecting their last moments.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's last words were never shared outside of that room. Only those by his deathbed thought they were worthy to hear it. But the truth is, he wasn't only talking to them. He was speaking to everyone that was dealing with grief and sorrow, whether it was for him, or another.

That was the heart and soul of the purest Sky. Still so kind, even during his own pain. Still extremely beautiful, one could even say.

* * *

This was for those who wanted some sadness within the fluff. But, as stated in the summary, there with be TWO Epilogues. Meaning, if you wanted the happy fluff, IT IS COMING! Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting this story child of mine, and deciding to leave your own thoughts within your wonderful reviews! Abby out!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	13. Epilogue - To You, The One Who Saved Us

This was it. His mom had just brought out the cake. But then, Lambo suddenly stood up on the table childishly, and practically stuttered out something really shyly.

"N-Ne, Tsuna-nii, uh..." Gokudera picked him up off the table (extremely more gently than usual,) and said, "What the stupid cow is trying to say, is that... We all agree. With what you said. But, towards you instead, Juudaime."

This time, Yamamoto took over. "Tsuna, we think that you're the one that's beautiful instead of us."

"Hn, Little Animal, you are." This had Tsuna gaping. Since when did Hibari-san show up!?

"Kufufufu, even my dear Chrome thinks so. Then, I suppose you are if she does." Even Mukuro pitched in!? What happened? Were his Guardians possessed or something?

"Yeah Tsuna, you're beautiful TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added, an obviously deafening roar with his enthusiasm.

"Dame-Tsuna, a Mafia boss needs to learn to take a complement. That said, I share the same sentiment as your Guardians." Reborn was still as stoic faced, though internally meaning his words more than Tsuna could possibly understand.

And then...Tsuna fainted from the shock of "holy shit they think I'm beautiful." Unfortunately, it was into his cake. Several shouts of "JUUDAIME!" were heard in response to this action.

"Ara ara! Tsu-kun is so silly sometimes! Happy fifteenth birthday!" Nana Sawada whispered to herself, giggling at his fellow friends' reactions. She sent a soft smile towards them as she silently left the room, only nodding at Reborn in farewell.

The wholesomeness of innocent people (bar the murderer and Hitman,) and adorable fretting children was strangely beautiful in a sense.

The completely overloaded senses of one Miura Haru (currently spying on the private event,) had been fried and she promptly began fangirling over her crush. The admittedly less creepy girl Kyoko sighed with fond exasperation at her friend's antics.

It was a shame that neither of them were called beautiful by him. In any case, they were merely curious at who he decided was beautiful, so they resorted to spying. Not that Reborn hadn't sensed them as they were getting closer, he just didn't think they were threats.

Now, the others had immediately tensed up to be prepared.

What good Guardians Dame-Tsuna had. The ones he personally thought were beautiful.

And they were all definitely Beautiful indeed.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN:** THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY TO THE END! All of your reviews, follows, and favorites meant so much to me! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of Beautiful (which doesn't seem like a word anymore,) and the positive things y'all have said about this made it feel like it was worth something to someone other than me. Honestly thank you so much, and remember that you're beautiful!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
